


Behind Closed Doors

by HyperRedFox



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: Collage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hazing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, They become girls at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: What happens behind closed doors, stays behind them. But you can have a peek if you'd like.*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone in any of these stories. They are their own people. Also, everything in this book is strictly a work of fiction. Please do not harass anyone in these one-shots for any reason.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Hazing

**_*Warning* This smut will involve forced sex. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with the topic._ **

**_Top: Cartoonz, Delirious, Ohm (semi), and Rilla_ **

**_Bottom: Squirrel_ **

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hazing day.

Although most colleges banned hazing, a lot of fraternities and sororities still continue with this practice. They just try to hide it better. After all, many of the members had to go through some type of hell to get in, why should the newer members get in without having something done to them. And the members of Alpha Kappa Beta had this same mindset.

So, when hazing day came around, every member was excited to see what would happen to the fresh meat. However, their advisor didn't share their excitement. Word came in that day from his girlfriend's sorority that one of their chapters had gotten shut down after they were caught hazing. This somewhat worried him. He didn't want to have Alpha Kappa Beta shut down, but he was torn because he knew that his brothers were looking forward to hazing the newbies.

As night rolled around, the advisor knew that he needed to do something to hide the fact that they were hazing and still satisfy the members. So, he called them all to the kitchen and offered all of them a weird twist on hazing. Instead of getting all of the boys to do the same thing in order to join, all of the brothers would group up and take one of the newbies somewhere else to haze them in their own ways. He sorted all of the brothers into groups of four before he called in the associates. He allowed each group to pick an associate and after they picked who they were hazing, the associates were sent back to their rooms until the brothers knew what they were going to do.

In one group were four friends, Luke, Jonathan, Ryan, and Mark, which honestly made deciding on a form of hazing a bit difficult. Luke and Jonathan threw out idea after idea of what they could do, however, Ryan and Mark kept shooting each and every single one down. If it was going to be them doing something, Ryan and Mark didn't want to hurt the newbie too much, since it would easily be linked back to them. However, Luke and Jon wanted to go for stupid and dangerous.

"You guys are being no fun," Jonathan yelled at the two as he sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table being held together with duct tape.

"Jon," Mark groaned, being just as annoyed with the conversation that had been going on for almost an hour at this point. "We're not trying to be buzzkills, we are being smart."

"Nah, I think you bitches are being buzzkills," Luke replied as he leaned against the doorframe to his and Jonathan's room.

"You guys wanted to have him swim across the fucking river that has a waterfall ten miles downstream and walk across the highway, blindfolded!"

"Well we can't do what we had to go through when we were being hazed," Jonathan complained.

"That was stupid and dangerous too!"

"How? All they did was spray us with water!"

"From the high-pressure hose that made us limp around for a month and almost broke your arm!"

"We aren't trying to hurt or kill the guy," Ryan yelled out.

"Then what are we going to do to the bastard," Luke yelled back, getting more pissed off the longer this went.

Ryan thought for a minute, blocking out the arguing around him to think of something more simple they could do to the newbie. Then, an idea hits him. "I got it," he says loudly, getting the others to look over to him. "Why don't we just paddle him?"

"That's your fucking big idea," Luke yells out. "Paddling!"

"Look, hazing does mean we have to risk his life. We can embarrass him, which paddling him will do. Plus, we have that paddle in the basement that no one has used since that party before summer."

The mention of the paddle in the basement instantly puts a smile on Jonathan's face. "Oh yeah, we do have that down there still," he laughs, remembering how many people had gotten spanked with it that night, and how hot sex had gotten when he used it right.

"Isn't that paddle starting to crack," Mark asks.

"Nah, it can still go for a while."

Ryan and Mark smile at each other, knowing that Jonathan may finally be on their side on this. "As long as the paddle stays together, we can use it for however long as we want," Ryan then says, now trying to convince Luke. "Maybe we can just make it so that he can't sit down for a month."

"I don't give a fuck if he couldn't sit for a god damn year; paddling is a fucking lame-ass excuse for hazing." Luke looked over to Jonathan and saw him looking off with a weird smile on his face. Or at least, it would be weird to anyone other than Luke.

Luke and Jonathan were like brothers, only closer. They talked about everything and would tell each other absolutely everything, including their kinks. Jonathan just so happened to have a spanking fetish, and he never could control himself when he saw a bright red ass, no matter the sex. This gave Luke the perfect idea for what they could do. He just needed to get something first.

He forced out a groan and rolled his eyes, "Fine, ya assholes. We'll do the fucking paddling. You guys go get the newbie and take him down to the basement, we'll do it there. I need to go grab something from my room first."

Once Luke had given in, Rhan and Mark quickly went to grab the newbie from his room, while Luke smacked the back of Jonathan's head, bringing him back to reality. Rubbing the back of his head, Jon turned to yell at Luke, but stopped when Luke leaned in and whispered, "Want to have some fun tonight?"

This made Jonathan laugh, a twisted smile coming to his face before he looked over to Luke. With a nod of the head, Jonathan and Luke stood up and started looking around the room, gathering all they needed for a couple of hours worth of fun.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Mark made their way up to the second floor and found the room with their newbie was waiting in. When they walked in, the young man had turned in his seat to look at them. As he had waited with his friends, Joe had decided to start working on some papers for his classes that were going to be due on Monday. However, he didn't expect for it to have taken as long as it did, nor did he expect all of his friends to have been taken away before him.

While time dragged on, it made his stomach start to twist and turn like a roller coaster. Everyone knew of all of the horror stories that came from hazings gone wrong in the past, so when he noticed that everyone else had gotten taken away, he started to fear what this would mean for him. If it was taking so long because they were trying to decide what to put him through, or if setting everything up was taking longer than the others.

However, he didn't want to show his fear. So, gulping down his heart that had quickly made its way up to his throat, he stood up and crossed his arms. "What took so long?"

"Planning mostly," Mark told him before walking over and putting his arm around his shoulder. Pushing him forward, Ryan and Mark lead Joe all the way down to the basement.

As they walk down the long staircase, Joe started to feel his stomach start to turn. "What exactly did you guys have planned for me?"

"Nothing bad," Ryan reassured him, not wanting to scare the newbie. "That's sort of why it took so long. We don't want to hurt you or put you through something traumatic."

This made Joe sigh in relief. The idea of having an easy hazing would be a dream to him. He'd get into the same fraternity as his dad, and not walk around with anything in a case. It would be perfect!

However, the moment he walked into the storage room in the back of the basement and he saw Luke and Jonathan smiling at him, something inside just didn't feel right. "It's about damn time," Jonathan laughed, pushing himself off of an old pool table that was left to rot in the old room. "Let's get started!"

"Newbie," Luke ordered, making Joe jump in place. "Come over here and take off your clothes."

"What," Joe, Ryan, and Mark all yelled out, confused by the order.

"Wait a minute," Ryan then said, putting his arm in front of Joe. "Where is this coming from?! We never said anything about him having to be naked at any point in time!"

"It's more painful when it hits skin," Jon plainly stated with a shrug, trying his best to keep his excitement from showing itself too soon.

"Besides," Luke then took over, walking over and grabbing Joe by the arm. "We had to go through our hazing completely naked; only fair for him to go through that too."

"Wait, wait, wait," Joe quickly pleaded, pulling his arm away. "What even are you guys going to do to me?"

"Wait, they didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Why the fuck are y'all trying to keep this pussy ass shit a secret," Luke yelled at Ryan and Mark, making them jump.

"Well, letting him shit his pants as he waited to see what would happen was funny," Ryan argued.

Rolling his eyes, Luke looked to Joe and told him, "These pussies didn't want to "put you through too much" so we agreed on just paddling you. We only ask for you to be naked as a form of humiliation. However, if you want to be a pussy too, you can go through it with your clothes on. We're just going to have to tell the advisor and the rest of the house know, and that could affect your chances of getting into the fraternity."

"Luke," Ryan yelled, picking up on what Luke was trying to do. "Don't pressure him to do something he may not feel comfortable with!"

"How about you stop being a little bitch and you stop hiding shit from him! We all went through the same shit, and we all saw what happened to the guys that took the pussy way out. They weren't welcomed. They got kicked out, and the same thing will happen to this newbie if he doesn't know about his choices!"

"I'll do it," Joe then spoke up, taking a step towards Luke and Jonathan.

"Wait, newbie, you really don't-" Ryan started, however, before he could finish, Joe stopped him.

"I am going to go through this... it's just paddling after all. I can handle it, even if I have to be naked... in front of a bunch of guys."

"That's the spirit," Luke then exclaimed, patting Joe on the shoulder before leading him towards the table.

Ryan and Mark looked at each other, the two having a small conversation without saying a word. The two agreed that something didn't feel right after what was going on, but both agreeing that there wasn't anything they could do. Instead, they looked forward and watched helplessly as Joe began to peel off his clothes.

Once Joe was completely naked, Jonathan grabbed his clothes and moved them away from the young adult as Luke began to explain what they had planned. "As we said, for your hazing, you're about to get your ass smack with our favorite little house paddle, which has probably had more action than anyone in this fucking fraternity," as he spoke, he gestured towards Jonathan, who after moving Joe's clothes was walking back with an old wooden paddle. Faded on the face of the old block of wood were once silver and blue writing that spelled out Alpha Kappa Beta, and along the sides were clear chips and cracks, showing the age of the paddle much more clearly than the young men could tell.

This made Joe raise an eyebrow. "Is that thing even going to hold up?"

"If it breaks before it's done, we'll come up with something else to do to you," Jonathan then told him, a hint of darkness seeming to hit his eyes as he smirked at the newbie. The look felt evil in a weird way, and it made Joe gulp and want to back away. However, he didn't move. He had to go through with this.

"If y'all are done," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he started to get impatient. "Let's finish the setup," he then finish before reaching down under the pool table and pulling out a roll of tape.

"What the hell is that for," Mark yelled out, his gut screaming at him to stop whatever was happening in front of him.

"Just a little something to add to the humiliation. Now, newbie, spread your legs and put them both right next to the legs of the table. Once I'm done taping them together, I want you to lean against the table itself, and for you to put your hands along the sides of it."

Joe gulped again but did as he was told. Not allowing his nerves to show, he walked up to the table and spread his legs apart, putting his ankles against the table leg. At the command of Luke, he then stood up on his tip-toes, making him look slightly taller and bringing his hips up pass the edge of the pool table. Gripping onto the same edge for support, Joe then watched as Lyke leaned down and started wrapping the tape around him, layering it and making it tight. Part of him wanted to ask how they planned to take the tape off of him, but he stopped himself. Seeing how much Luke and Jonathan had hated the haze to begin with, he figured they planned to just rip the tape off of him, not caring if it ripped hair or skin in the process.

Once Joe saw that Luke was done taping his legs, he did as was told again and he leaned his body over the table, resting his torso on the somewhat fuzzy and dusty table. He face soon grew red as he thought about being presented to the group of men in the way he was. If he had seen a woman like this, he knew that he would have immediately been turned on and would be ready to pound into her. However, with him in that position, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable and exposed.

Once Luke had taped Joe's hands to the sides of the table, he dropped the tape and walked over to Jonathan, who already had his eyes locked on the young, bare ass in front of him. He couldn't help but admire the shape and perkiest alone, though he and Luke both knew that this was only the start. It could only get better from where they already were.

Handing over the paddle, Jon sat back and watched as Luke walked over to the two pussies that came up with the first half of the plan. Twirling the paddle in his hands, Luke walked up to Ryan and smiled at him before shoving the paddle into his chest. "You have the first couple of swings."

"What? Why me?"

"Because this was your stupid idea, so you beat his ass first. Once you're done, Mark will have a go, then me, then Jon. Now stop being a little bitch and do it already!"

Ryan took the paddle in his hands and looked down at it. Although Jon had sworn that the paddle was still good to use, part of him started wishing they had gotten a newer paddle to use, even if it was just for the night. The one in his hands not only looked like it was ready to fall apart, but it looked like it could leave splinters. However, it was too late to turn back now.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Ryan walked up to the tied-down man and moved over so take he was standing off to the side. After taking a deep breath, Ryan gently placed the paddle on Joe's cheek, getting an idea of where to aim before he pulled back a bit. In one quick motion, Ryan pulled back and swung forward, hitting Joe on his right cheek hard enough to make a sound, but barely hard enough to make Joe hiss. This seemed to have pissed off Jon and Luke.

"Come on, you can do fucking better than that," Jonathan then yelled out, his smile being replaced with a frown that looked somewhat unnatural for the normally happy man.

"Do it again," Luke then ordered Ryan before he leaned against the wall. "And this time, do it harder."

"He's going to get paddled by four guys," Ryan started to argue. "I don't think it's really necessar-"

"Ryan, either you do it harder, or we're stopping here and I'm telling the advisor that he didn't get a proper hazing because of you! And you know damn well that the guy may be being a pussy about the hazing, but he won't be when dealing with you!"

This made Ryan gulp and flinch in fear. The list of ideas of what the advisor could do to him is long and seemingly endless. Everything from dressing up as a maid and cleaning the fraternity with no underwear under the skirt to sitting on a block of ice, completely naked are two that he's already seen come into play. Neither he would want to be apart of.

So, turning to Joe, Ryan sighed and whispered a quick apology before he quickly pulled back and swung forward, hitting the newbie's ass so hard that not only was the smack audible that it somewhat echoed in the room. The second Joe felt the paddle hit him, he gripped the sides of the table and had to fight back a scream, causing him to let out a slow, loud hiss instead.

Dropping the paddle to his side, Ryan turned away again and was ready to hand off the paddle to Mark, but stopped when Luke ordered him to do it again. Ryan tried to argue with Luke, but he had quickly given up. As he aimed the paddle yet again, part of him couldn't help but think that the idea of Joe skinny dipping in the freezing cold lake might have been a better idea over this.

With each hit from the paddle, Joe's face started getting bright red. He could only imagine the sight of his ass after every smack. How red his ass might have been after Ryan was done with him, and even then he would have to go through this three more times. The idea of his ass being so bright and raw that he wouldn't be able to sit or lay on it was embarrassing enough, but to have people he barely knew seeing it all happen right in front of them was another level. To make things even more embarrassing for him, the longer he started thinking about this and the harder the smacks started to get, the more he would feel a slight tingling in between his legs.

After five straight minutes, Luke finally told Ryan to stop and to pass the paddle to Mark. By this point, Joe's ass was already bright red from the abuse from Ryan, who was already feeling guilty for what he had pushed this over so many other things.

As Mark stepped up to the pool table, he took a deep breath and pulled back, aiming for a spot that Ryan hadn't hit as much in order to not go too hard on the younger man. When he brought the paddle down, Joe bit his lip let out a whimper. He wanted to stop, but not because of the stinging pain that was shooting up his spine with each smack from the paddle. He wanted it to stop because he could feel his dick starting to press again the pool table, and he didn't want the guys to see him like this.

As Mark continued with the hazing, Luke looked over to Jonathan, wanting to see how he was holding up. A smirk slowly crept onto his face as he saw his best friend leaning up against the boxes behind him, his cheeks bright red and his icy blue eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Although Luke couldn't tell, Jonathan was in a great deal of pain. Seeing how battered Joe's ass was made him so hard that it was actually starting to hurt. However, he knew he couldn't start rubbing himself. He knew he couldn't make a move yet. He knew he had to wait, which made it so much worse for him. Yet at the same time, it would be all the better.

After several minutes, Luke finally stopped Mark and took the paddle from him. As this point, Joe was in tears. His ass was sore, his fingertips felt like they would fall off from digging into the side of the pool table, and his dick started to hurt from getting pressed against the hard table. He wanted this to be over, but as Luke pulled back for his first swing, he knew that it was only going to get worse.

Several more minutes passed, and with each smack from the paddle, Joe felt like dying from embarrassment. Despite how long the hazing had been going, his erection hadn't dropped a bit. If anything, it felt like it had gotten harder, and he could feel the precum building up on his tip. He was worried that a small pool would build under him or that when this was done that he would get laughed at and mocked for getting off to something like this.

Finally, after five long minutes, Luke decided that it was finally time to move on to the fun part. With a smirk, Luke quickly pulled his arm back and let go of the paddle. It flew back, just barely missing Ryan and Mark before it slammed into the wall, finally breaking in half. "What the hell, Luke," Mark yelled, clutching his heart.

"What," Joe yelled, trying to look back without showing his face. "What happened?"

"You act like I fucking wanted that shit to happen," Luke yelled to Mark, crossing his arms.

"I think we are going to have to call that the end of the hazing," Ryan plainly said, picking up the broken pieces of the paddle.

"So what? Jon just doesn't get to go? That doesn't exactly seem fair."

"Well, what do you want us to do?! We don't have any more paddles! I don't even think people still make these!"

"What are you talking about," Jon asked. "They literally sell them at every sex shop in every city."

"Okay, I don't even want to know how you know that," Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. "But even then, I'm pretty sure every sex shop around us is closed. There's no way for us to get one."

"Then, maybe we can switch up the hazing a bit," Jon then said with a smirk, looking over to the young man in front of them. For a second, the two locked eyes, which made Jonathan lick his lips once he saw the blush on Joe's face.

"What do you mean," Mark asked, a bit worried that they'll go too far.

"Well, in the position he's in, a few things come to mind," Jonathan then chuckles before he could finally rub his cock through his jeans. However, at this point, he just wanted to pull it out of them and shove it in between those bright red cheeks in front of him.

Ryan immediately picked up on what Jonathan was hinting towards, and he shook his head. "Hell no! You can't make him do that! That's rape!"

"We don't have to if he says no," Luke added, smirking back to Jonathan. "But, since it is so late, we're not going to have time for much of anything else. Which means we're going to have to say this hazing was incomplete."

"What," Joe yelled, his eyes grown wide.

"No way," Ryan said, shaking his head. "He's gone through enough of the hazing!"

"The agreement was for him to go through this from all four of us. As long as Jon hasn't gotten to do anything to him, it's incomplete."

Joe started to panic in his mind, worried about not getting into the fraternity over this. He couldn't fail, but after going through so much already and being so close. However, he saw the gesture. He knew what he would need to do.

Shutting his eyes, Joe spoke up, nervously. "I'll do it."

Ryan looked over, eyes wide open and his heart-stopping in fear. "Wait a second! You don't need to do this! Look, we can find something else to do for him!"

"Ryan," Luke yelled, glaring at the smaller man in front of him. "The hazings all need to be done tonight and we need to do them now! It's Jon's turn to go at the newbie, and the newbie is agreeing to it! So shut up, and just relax! It's not like the dick is going up your ass!"

He then turned to Jon and nodded his head, giving him the okay to move forward with their plan. With a smirk on his face, Jon reached into the box behind him and pulled out a half-emptied bottle of lubes before he started walking towards Joe. Ryan and Mark both tried to speak up about the item, however, Luke quickly silenced them before stepping behind them and making them both watch. Once Jon was right behind Joe, he pulled his hand back and smacked him so hard in the ass that Joe couldn't hold back his hiss from the pain. Jon's smile grew bigger before he gently started rubbing Joe's ass, trying to sooth it a little.

"Have to say, I'm impressed with how much of a beating you've taken so far," Jon then tells Joe in a hushed, husky voice, which sent shivers down his spine. "Now, I want to know, just how much more can you take before you collapse."

After telling him that, he popped open the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Licking his lips, he placed the bottle next to Joe on the table and pulled his cheeks apart so he could get a good look at him. Joe started to squirm a bit under him, just wanting everything to be over with already. "God damn," Jon then laughed, narrowing his eyes at Joe. "How are you so turned on by all of this? Didn't know you were into this kinky shit too. Or are you just turned on by the fact that four guys are looking at you?"

This made Joe start to panic in his mind, while Jonathan was laughing in his own. Not really caring for an answer, Jonathan started rubbing his finger against Joe's entrance, making the young man jump at the unfamiliar feeling. The lube was cold, and the feeling of even the slightest bit of pressure against him was new to him. He didn't know if he could really go through with it, but he knew there was no going back at this point. Biting his lips, Joe shut his eyes tightly and started taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down. However, once Jon had pushed his finger into Joe, he swore he could hear glass breaking as his eyes shot open.

As his finger slid in, Jon couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Joe's inner walls twitching and throbbing around it. With an evil chuckle, Jon told Joe to relax to make this easier for both of them before he started doing anything else. When he heard Joe taking a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, he decided to start massaging the inner walls to help them relax faster. It wasn't long after that a second and third finger was added in, stretching him out to make the next part easier, and to make his dick drip even more as he started to enjoy the feeling. So much so that when Jonathan pulls his fingers out, Joe couldn't hold back his whimper.

Biting his lip, Jonathan slowly reached down and pulled down his zipper, pulling his cock out through the small opening in his jeans. Pouring some more lube onto his dick, he pulled Joe's cheeks apart again and lined himself up with him.

"This is so wrong," Ryan whispered, shaking his head but keeping his eyes locked on the scene before him.

"Oh yeah," Luke started, his smirk still painted across his lips. "Well, it looks like your little friend is enjoying the show, so why are you complaining?" A light blush quickly spread across Ryan's face before he tried to cover his crouch with his hands. However, when Luke saw him do this, he shook his head and stepped directly behind Ryan, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. "Don't be so shy about it, Ry. We're all friends here."

Ryan started to squirm, trying to get his arms away from Luke, however, he quickly stopped fighting back when he felt Luke gently kiss the back on his neck. When Mark saw this, he first wanted to jump in and pull Ryan away from Luke, but when he heard the soft moans coming out of his friend as Luke started to suck and nibble on his neck, Mark stopped and stared at them. None of this was right, he knew it. However, he knew he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't find any of the noses that came from Joe or Ryan extremely hot. So, when he saw Luke reach around Ryan and start to rub him through his jeans, Mark couldn't help but do the same thing to himself.

"This your first time with a guy," Jon asked Joe, a dark chuckle slipping its way into his words.

Joe nodded his head, looking back at the man towering over him. His heart was pounding so hard that it was practically knocking on the table under him. The tape around his wrist had started to loosen from how much Joe had been trying to pull his arms in. As for his dick, it was killing him that it was being ignored so much. He wanted to get a hand on it more than he would like to admit, and he never knew how torturous something like this would be.

Jon licked his lips as he started putting pressure on Joe's entrance, already starting to push his head through. "Don't worry; we'll make sure that this is not only going to be a night your never forget, but that this will be the best sex you're ever going to have." With those final words, he had pushed his head in completely, causing Joe to pull his arms in, finally ripping the tape off of the table as Joe screamed out in pain. He marched his back a little as Jonathan didn't slow down what he was doing, grabbing Joe's shoulder and holding him still as he pushed his dick in as deep as he could.

After that, he started rubbing Joe's back, telling him that he needed to relax again before he could pick up. Meanwhile, Luke couldn't stop smiling as he felt Ryan growing under his hand, telling him that the innocent man in his arms wasn't nearly as innocent as he played himself to be. And he wanted to ruin that image even more that night.

Looking over to Mark, he noticed that the guy was really starting to get into the heat from this moment more than he thought. This made him curious to see just how far he would go. So, he finally let Ryan go and pulled away from him, only to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it off of him, keeping Ryan's ass pressed against his quickly growing cock as he pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

"L-Luke," Ryan moaned out, wanting to tell the man to stop, but losing his words when he felt Luke unbutton his jeans before reaching in, pulling his dick out and immediately starting to stroke it. He started moaning even louder as Luke started kissing his neck again, making his knees weak.

The sight of this has Mark dying, his dick pressed hard against his jeans, throbbing as it wanted the same treatment. For a split second, he looked over to Luke and the two locked eyes. During that split second, Luke had made it clear that he was free to join in if he wanted to. An offer Mark was all to willing to take at this point.

With a shakey deep breath, Mark walked over to the two and got an even better look at Ryan, who had to turn his head away, embarrassed. Mark swallowed a lump that had gotten caught in his throat before he finally made his first move. Grabbing Ryan by the chin, he made the shy man look back to him before he locked his lips with him. As the two started kissing, he allowed his hands to start traveling up and down Ryan's body before on of them found its way to his nipple, which he started teasing almost immediately.

Luke's cheeks quickly started to hurt as he watched the two in front of him. His and Jonathan's plan was falling into place perfectly, and he knew the night wasn't even close to being done yet. When he looked over to Jon and Joe, he quickly noticed just how into it Jonathan had quickly gotten. As soon as he felt that Joe had started to relax, Jon instantly started moving. It had started off slowly at first, but as soon as Jon wrapped his fingers around Joe's hips, he had picked up speed and refused to give him time to rest.

Tears started building up in Joe's eyes, however, it was strictly from the pain of feeling Jon smacking his already raw ass. Everything else, he was absolutely loving more than he would want to admit. The only thing he would want that Jonathan is refusing him is actually touching his throbbing dick that had been begging for attention for far too long.

Sweat was beating down Jonathan's face as he finally was feeling some relief after thirty-five minutes of teasing. However, he knew in the back of his mind that this couldn't last that much longer. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the little threesome teasing each other just in front of the only way out of the room, and he locked eyes with Luke. With a slight nod from both of them, they decided to move forward with their plan again.

"How is he, Jonny," Luke laughed, making both Ryan and Mark look back over to Jon and Joe.

"Nice and tight," Jon laughed. "Exactly how I love them! You guys want a taste," he then offered, making Joe look back at him, a blush spread across his face. Now he was being treated like a toy, being shared among friends? 

How the hell is this hot, he thought.

Luke hummed a bit, pretending to think about the offer before he turned to Mark and Ryan and asked them, "What do you guys think?"

After Luke asked this, he started twisting his wrist a little as he stroked Ryan, making the man moan loudly and become putty in his hands. "Fuck," Ryan moaned out, holding onto Mark's shoulders, desperately trying to keep himself steady. He knew it would be wrong to say yes. They were taking advantage of someone who was clearly desperate to get into the frat and knew he needed the good word of all four of them. However, the longer Luke had his hand on him, the cloudier his mind started to become.

With a throaty moan, Ryan shut his eyes and started digging his nails into Mark's arm. "Let's do it," he then said. Mark looked at him, shocked, but knew that there was no point in fighting back anymore. So, he just nodded his head towards Luke, who smiled before looking back at Jon, giving him the nod to tell him to move forward with their plan.

With a groan, Jonathan pulled his cock out of Jon, who started whimpering. Biting his lip, he wanted Jon to shove his cock back into him so badly and he wanted to tell him that, but he knew nothing was really his cal anymore. Looking back, he watched as Jon leaned down and started pulling off the tape from around the leg of the table and from Joe's ankles, ripping some leg hair as he pulled. Once freed, Joe stood and was about to turn around, but stopped when Jon grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him.

Jon led the young man to the middle of the room by his hair before pushing him to the ground, telling him to get on all fours. Luke put his hands on both Mark's and Ryan's shoulders before he led them both towards the two men in front of them. Once they were in front of him, Luke patted both mens' shoulders before he stated, "I call fucking that ass first," before he walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Jonathan chuckled before he said, "And I want to see how good his mouth is," before he walked in front of Joe, grabbing his chin and making him look up at him.

"What are we supposed to do then," Mark ask, looking between the three.

"What the fuck do you think," Luke replied, rolling his eyes as he got onto his knees and finally pulled his cock out from his pants. "Pull your dick out and grab his hands. It's not like he's using then right now, so he can easily jerk you two off."

Luke then poured a good amount of lube on his cock before lining himself up with him. Jonathan put a bit of pressure on Joe's jaw, making him open it, before he slipped his dick into the younger man's mouth, making him suck him off. Ryan and Mark looked to each other and nodded in a silent agreement before they walked to either side of Joe and grabbed his arms, pulling them up. Ryan made Joe wrap his hand around his dick and started leading him in a slow rhythm to get him started, while Mark had him start by rubbing him a little before he too pulled his dick out from his pants so he could do the same for him.

Luke and Jonathan locked eyes and shared an evil smile, both happy to see how well everything had fallen into place before Luke slipped his dick into Joe. Joe had to pull away from Jon for a bit, not wanting to bite down as he felt needles going up his spine. Luke was a bit bigger than Jonathan, which he wasn't expecting. It was more painful, though not as painful as the slap that went across his face from Jon.

"I didn't tell you to pull away," he scolded before grabbing the younger man's hair and forcing his dick back into his mouth. Joe's mind was going wild as he tried to focus on pleasing all four men that surrounded him. After a bit, he managed to get a good rhythm going with his hands to keep Ryan and Mark occupied, and Luke had taken a hold of his hips, making it so that he didn't really need to think about what he needed to do to take care of him. This just left Jonathan, which he was thinking he was doing a good job with.

His tongue swirled around his head, he was able to take him whole, and a little light grazing of the teeth along the shaft all seemed to please him enough. However, this was the first time he was doing something like this, and his jaw had quickly gotten tired. He wanted to give it a little break, but he knew that he couldn't stop what he was doing. That's when an idea came to mind that he thought just might work. He pulled himself away, but before Jonathan could grab his hair again, he moved his head to the side and started licking along the shaft, staring up at Jon the entire time. After a few seconds to rest his jaw, he followed the shaft all the way down to the base before he pulled away again.

"Pull everything out," was all he needed to say. Jonathan smirked and chuckled a bit before he pulled down his jeans completely. Joe knew that those few seconds of rest was going to cost him, but he didn't mind too much. Licking his lips, he licked along the shaft again before he went under Jonathan and started paying attention to his nuts. It didn't take long after Joe started doing this that Jon blew his first load all over Joe's face, and this made Joe want even more.

Hours went by before the group finally finished, each one taking a fucking, getting sucked, and getting jerked off before they all finished all over Joe. By the end of the night, even Joe had finished a few times, and he was beyond exhausted. So much so that once all four mean pulled away from him, he collapsed and just laid in a pool of cum, ready to pass out. Ryan was the first to leave the room, volunteering to get towels for everyone to clean themselves up, while Mark followed after to make sure no one else was in the halls so they could get Joe back to his room without anyone seeing him.

Once the two left, Luke and Jonathan looked down at the younger man in evil smirks on their faces. Luke grabbed Joe and made him sit up and look at them, while Jonathan patted him on the back, both promising to put in a good word with the advisor for him. Which they both kept.

Soon after that night, Joe was welcomed into the fraternity and was welcomed into the little group with opened arms. He actually was soon able to call them his friends, and they the same. After a couple of weeks, Joe picked up a little nickname from them that sort of confused the others though. Squirrel wasn't exactly the manliest of names out there, but he didn't really mind getting called that. After all, why would he when even he knew why they gave him that name.

The same reason why the five kept disappearing every week to go down to the basement of the frat house.


	2. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***This story was inspired by a scene in the story "Colourwonders" by ApothecaryJellyFish on Ao3. Highly recommend the story. It's so good!*** _
> 
> _**Top: Cartoonz; Basically** _
> 
> _**Bottom: Ohm; Moo** _

My mom and I have never really had it easy. I didn't know my dad; according to her, he was her high school sweetheart that wasn't ready for a kid. For a while, I was all she had, and I would never deny how much I loved her or how strong and amazing she was.

However, since I was all she had for the longest time, she may have gone a little crazy. By which, I mean, she was controlling and had decided I would be her baby from the day I was born until the day I die. Even when I was in preschool, she never liked the idea of me talking to any of the girls on the playground. The day she found out I got a kiss on the cheek by one as a thank you for telling three other kids to leave her alone, she pulled me out and started looking into all-boys schools.

She made me take online classes for the first couple of years I should have been in school, just so she could move us across the country. Once there, she pushed for me to do well in all of my classes, and I felt like I needed to. She only did what she thought would be best for me... at least, that's what she told me.

It wasn't until she refused to let me take sex ed that I started realizing something else was up with her reasoning. She told me that she didn't see any point in my learning about something that I shouldn't be taking part in at my age. The way that she worded it bothered me so much. It was like she was waving off an eight-year-old, but I was thirteen by this point. If anything, sex ed should have been something that I should have learned about since I was just starting to go through puberty at the time. I tried arguing back, but she only dismissed me before she tore the permission slip in half and threw it away.

I remember being so angry with her that night that I ran upstairs and started texting one of my closest friends at that time, Marcel. When I started messaging him, I just wanted to vent for a bit and I didn't think that any of my other friends would be willing to listen to me for however long I was going to cry about this. However, after venting for possibly ten or so minutes, Marcel told me to wait for a few minutes, because he wanted me to help him test something that came to his mind. A few minutes later, he finally got back to me and asked me something kind of embarrassing.

_**"Have you ever jerked yourself off before?"** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"I'm just curious if you've done it yet or not?"** _

_**"Well,"**_ I started as I felt my face start to heat up, trying to think of how to word this text back to him. _**"No... I... I don't even know how I would do something like that."**_

_**"Okay, well, if this fails, maybe you'll be able to learn about it tonight."** _

_**"What do you mean?"** _

Instead of answering me, he sent me a long list of different sites he wanted me to try to get onto. Looking at the first one on the list, I knew exactly what he wanted to find out, and he was right. In a list of twenty different porn sites, all of them were blocked. Not only were they all blocked, but it seemed that searching them notified my mom somehow because before I went to bed, she confronted me about searching them.

She and I argued for a while, but in the end, I knew that there was really no point in fighting this. She was my mom, and no matter what I said, she would believe what she wanted. I was just starting to see how much she wanted me to be her baby. To make the situation better, after that night, she only got stricter with her rules, not wanting me to do something when she wasn't watching me.

After that day, she wouldn't let me go over to anyone's house. If I wanted to see a friend outside of school, it was restricted to my house, where my mom could keep an eye on me. Needless to say, I didn't see any of my friends after school any more after that rule... except for Marcel. He was the only one willing to put up with my mom's crazy behavior just to see me.

After a couple of years, I was eighteen and was soon going to graduate high school. Admittedly, I was excited to finally be almost out of the house, but I could tell that it was starting to hit my mom hard. She seemed to be worried about the idea of me finally growing up and soon to get ready to go away to college.

It looked like it took a while, but she may have finally started to realize that it was time for me to grow up. It was something I don't think she was ready for, but that she knew she would have no choice but to accept. Soon enough, her first test of letting me go came up, and it was in a bit of a weird form.

Marcel was hanging out with my mom and I one day at my house, and he was telling us about how his mom wanted to throw this huge party for him after graduation, but that he really didn't want that. When my mom asked him what was it that he wanted, he told her and I something that made my heart skip a beat. "Actually, I would be happy with having Brock spend the night at my place for a weekend. It's been something that I've wanted to do since we were in middle school, and I would honestly be more than happy to get to hang out with him at my place and show him some of my favorite movies and games."

My heart was practically pounding on my ribs with a hammer as fear struck me. I didn't know how my mom would react to hearing something like this, and I thought that she was going to throw Marcel out of the house. However, that didn't happen. Instead, she looked over to me, and asked, "Is... is that something that you would like to do as well, sweetie?"

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulged out of my head. _This has to be a dream._

"Seriously," I asked, still not believing what I had just heard.

She nodded and smiled at me. "You're almost an adult and I trust Marcel," she explained. "So if you want to spend the night at his house, we can make that happen next weekend if his mother agrees to it as well."

Marcel and I looked at each other, both shocked and happy at the same time. A smile came to both of our faces before I yelled out that I would love to spend the night at his place. Marcel quickly got his mom on the phone and handed it off to my mom. Once the plans were set for the next weekend, Marcel and I started going over what we would be doing that night. However, as we went over the plans, I could see the worry in my mom's eyes as she silently watched us from the opposite side of the kitchen table. I could tell that she still wasn't fully on board with the idea, but the fact that she was even trying meant so much to me. After Marcel left, I hugged her and thanked her over a million times for letting me do this, in hopes that this will keep her from changing her mind.

When the day of the planned sleepover finally came, I could tell that my mom was beyond a nervous wreck. The idea of me not being under her watchful eye seemed to scare her, but I tried my best to reassure her that everything would be fine. "Marcel would never let anything happen to me, you know that."

"I know, but still-"

"Mom, I promise I'll be okay and I won't do anything I'll regret. You raised me better." I hugged her tightly and promise her again that I'll be safe, only letting go of her when I hear a knock at the front door.

I grabbed my backpack and started walking down the stairs of our little townhouse, not wanting to keep them waiting for too long. As I walked down the stairs, however, my mom quickly followed behind me, going over the list of everything I needed and telling me when to call her, reminding me to text her, and telling me to make sure that I'm not left alone in a room with any girls. I rolled my eyes and agreed with everything she says before I opened the door and smiled at Marcel. With a quick kiss and a goodbye to my mom, he and I rushed to his car and I jumped in. I waved at my mom, hoping that each small action would calm her nerves before Marcel pulled away.

The moment we pulled up to his house, I pulled out my phone and sent my mom a text, letting her know I got there safely before I grabbed my bag and followed him into his house. He started showing me around the place introduced me to his family before taking me up to his room. The moment we stepped in, he locked the door and brought me over to his bed before telling me to wait.

I stared at him, a bit confused. That is until he pulls out a box from under his TV stand, which was in front of the bed, and he started showing me all of the movies and games that he had picked out for us. Pouring the movies and games onto the bed, we started looking through them and picked out a couple of the cooler looking ones before he walked out to get us some snacks.

As soon as he walked out the door, I feel my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw that my mom was calling. With a groan, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie," she replied with an overly cheery tone. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing."

"Mom-"

"Did you need me to bring you anything? And you're sure you have everything, right?"

"Mom-"

"You know that if you need me to drop something off or pick you up, you just need to say the word and I'll jump in the car and be there in-"

"MOM," I yelled, gritting my teeth and trying to stay somewhat calm as I feel anger starting to build up. I pulled the phone away, allowing myself to take a deep breath before I bring it back to my face and say, "Mom, please. I know that you're worried, but I want to just relax and hang out with Marcel for a while."

She stayed silent for a bit, and I could feel my heartbeat start to quicken. _God, I hope I didn't make her mad or upset._

After a bit, my mom finally replied with, "Sorry, honey. I'm just worried."

"Mom, it's fine. I'm fine. Just please, get some rest. I promise I'll let you know if anything happens."

After I told her this and gave her another goodbye, I hang up and sighed. As soon as I put my phone away, I heard the doorknob turning, letting me know that Marcel was back. He pushed open the door and dumped the food in his arms on his bed next to the movies, allowing me to see several bags of popcorn, chips, and a couple of little cakes for each of us.

I decided not to let him know about my mom calling me and we moved forward with our plans for the night. He showed me horror movies and comedies that my mom would have died if she knew I saw before we started playing his favorite games. Again, if my mother knew I played them, she would have either died or tried to get me into a counselor to make sure I knew the difference between games and real life. Throughout most of the night, I was honestly happy and was enjoying myself. His parents didn't bug us until the pizza had gotten there, and even then, they gave us our space.

It would have honestly been the best night of my life if my mother didn't continue to text me throughout it.

I tried to ignore some of the text, but it seemed that it only made her text me more frequently. By nine o'clock, I was starting to get frustrated. I wanted to tell her to leave me alone, but I didn't want to be mean. She was my mom after all. I couldn't be mean to her when she's just worried. However, nicely tell her to stop wasn't working.

By ten o'clock, I was annoyed and had started to feel the muscles in my back twist from stress. I wanted to scream at my mother to stop, but the texts kept coming and it was pulling me away from the movie Marcel had put on. Finally, I guess Marcel had had enough as well.

Placing his hand on my phone when it buzzed for the millionth time that night, he told me, "Tell her you're going to bed."

I blinked but did as he said. A few seconds later, I finally got the blessing I was looking for all night. My mom telling me that she'll finally stop texting me before wishing me goodnight.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I thank Marcel and lean back, trying to relax and focus on the movie. When the movie was over, Marcel asked me if I was alright. "You seem a little stressed out."

"I guess I am a little. I just... I wish my mom would relax and that I didn't have to lie to get her off my back. Then seeing how relaxed your family is with you, I wish I had that."

"Well," Marcel chuckled as he nudged me with his shoulder. "It isn't always this laid back. Whenever my sister or I date someone, my parents both start acting like your mom a bit."

"At least you two got to date. My mom still hasn't let me near any girls, and I don't even know if I'm attracted to them or not."

"Didn't you say you were into that Evan guy last year?"

A slight blush came to my face as I think back to the cute Asian kid in our year. "Yeah, but I liked his personality. I never thought about dating him. I... I don't even know if-"

"Does your mom still have all those porn sites blocked?"

My blush started to grow more as the conversation started getting a little too personal. However, I knew if there was anyone I could talk to, it was Marcel. "Y-yeah. I don't think that's something she plans on changing any time soon. But, that doesn't really-"

"Do you want to check out one of the sites now?"

I felt the air get caught in my throat before I push myself away from Marcel. "Wh-what?!"

"Do you want to check out one of the sites now? I mean, I normally feel a lot more relaxed after watching a couple of good videos. Maybe it can help you relax after tonight."

"What?! Isn't that sort of a private thing?"

"Not unless you want it to be, and I wouldn't mind doing it in front of you. Besides, you've never done it before, right?"

"Well... no."

"Think of this as I'm going to be teaching you."

"I-I really don't know, man."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I mean, you're eighteen. Have you ever jerked it before?" I felt my face heat up so much that I'm still surprised I didn't pass out. I didn't even need to say a word. The embarrassment on my face told him everything. "We don't need to say anything to anyone about this. It'll be our little secret. I just don't want you to look back on tonight, your first night out of that house, as a pain because of your mom."

Looking away from him, I started thinking about it. As much fun as I did have, it did feel like my night had quickly gotten ruined by all those texts and calls. I didn't want to admit it, but his words were getting to me, and I was starting to worry. I didn't want my memory of tonight to focus on all of my mom's annoying checkups. I wanted it to be about the things Marcel and I did.

My heart started pounding in my chest, and I gulped before finally being about to say, "Alright... Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're right. This is something that I haven't done yet, and that's the whole reason why I'm here. To do things I normally don't get to do because of my mom. Plus, if it's going to help me relax after the bullshit my mom pulled, I want to do it."

With a light pat on my back, Marcel smiled at me and told me to follow him. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me off the bed and led me out of the room and took me into an office that his family had on the first floor. Once we were in it, he closed and locked the door before walking over to the computer and taking a seat in the office chair in front of it. I walked over and pulled up another chair that was tugged into the corner and sat down next to him.

I watched as he started up the computer and I started rubbing my arm, nervously. Marcel noticed this and reached over, patting my hand. "We can stop at any point if you're uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "No. I'll be fine. It's just... I mean-"

"You really haven't done this before." I shook my head. "It's going to be fine, Brock. I promise, nothing bad will happen."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, trying to repeat his words in my head to calm myself down before we looked back to the computer screen. Once the computer was up and running, he got onto the internet and typed in a porn site in the browser. As he started typing the name, I couldn't help but notice how many links had popped up alongside it, causing me to blush.

"Is it really a good idea for us to do this on this computer," I asked, now worrying about if someone looked up something similar and saw all those links.

Marcel laughed and looked back at me. "Oh please, my parents haven't been in this office since they got their laptops three years ago. Since then, my brother, sister, and I haven't been shy about what we like to do here."

"Wait, have you-"

"Ew, no! Not at the same time! I mean, we just don't care if we all know what we're doing here."

I nodded and looked back to the screen and watched as the site finally loaded up. It had a simple black background, but the number of videos that all automatically popped up instantly turned my face red. Every thumbnail had a woman naked and her legs open in some type of way. A couple had a dick being pushed into them, or there was the head of either another woman or a man in between them. In two different spots were also ads for even more porn sites, which made my throat dry up as I saw the looped video that played alongside it.

"So, what do you feel like seeings first," Marcel asked, nonchalantly, scrolling through a catalog filled with more types of videos than I thought were possible. "Lesbian? Threesome? Rough? Babysitter?"

My jaw dropped and I felt my palms start to sweat. _How are there this many options for videos? How many videos are on this site? Are there different videos on different sites?! Oh my god!_

While I was staring at the screen in shock, Marcel had looked over to me and laughed. "A bit overwhelming I guess. Well, I think I know a good video we can start with, as long as you don't mind watching some gay porn."

"Um," is all I could manage to say as I watched him click a single button that made all the videos change. I felt my throat dry up as I looked at every thumbnail again, now seeing guys of every race with a dick in either their hands, ass, or mouth.

Marcel laughed at my reaction before going over to the search bar and typing in _**"Sexy Playboy Bunny Gets Dominated By Bearded Beast"**_. After scrolling down a bit, he came up to a video with the same name with a thumbnail of a guy with bunny ears on, his arms tied to the ceiling. After he clicked on it, he looked over to me and smirked. "Just relax and enjoy the video, Brock. Trust me, this is one of my favorite videos to come back to."

I gulped and nodded before turning back to the screen, watching as the video loaded up before Marcel started playing it. At first, the screen is dark, but as the first couple of seconds passed, the screen slowly started to clear up, and we saw a man wearing a pair of bunny ears, a bow around his neck, and grey boy shorts, showing off the bulge he needed more than pants to hide. His arms were tied together, reaching up to the ceiling, and he was struggling as if he was trying to break free from the restraints.

As he struggles, his longish brown hair kept flipping into his face, causing him to constantly flip it back before he started pulling at the restraints again. After a few seconds, we saw someone walk into frame and, with a hand on his hip. He looked the bunny man up and down with a smirk. Even through the screen, the man gave off a dominating vibe that made my knees weak. The man was shirtless, only wearing a pair of jeans, and clearly, he was the "bearded beast" the title described.

With a dark chuckle, the bearded man lifted his hand, revealing a whip before he had the braided tails run long the butt and back of the bunny. When he did this, the camera moved back showed the bunny man from behind, revealing a weird lump in the boy shorts. I'm about to ask what that is, but when I looked over to Marcel, I saw his eyes glued to the screen and that he was rubbing his hand over his crutch, which already had a bulge of its own. Shocked, I turned back to the screen tried to focus on what was going on. 

The bearded man grabbed the bunny man by his chin and made him look over to him with a smirk. "Still trying to fight," he asked, his eyes locked with his. "It's starting to get a bit annoying how reluctant you're being at this point."

"Yeah, well I'm not actually having fun here either."

"That's something we could definitely change."

The bunny man pulled his face away and tried to back away from the bearded man as much as he could, a mixture of disgust and anger on his face. "I could give you a list of shit I'd rather do than you."

The bearded man sighed before smiling at him. "I was hoping you'd say that. It's been a while since I've punished someone."

"Punished? This shit isn't a punishment to you?!"

The bearded man laughed and walked behind the bunny man. "Of course not. All of this is just foreplay." He then turned and pulled the whip back, over his shoulder. "This is punishment," he then yelled out before bringing the whip down, hitting the bunny man serval times on the back with one swing.

The bunny man yelled out in pain before the bearded man brought his arm back to do it again. With each strike, I flinched a bit and stared at the screen in shock as red marks started popping up all over the man's back. _How could Marcel like watching this? That man has to be in so much pain._

As the thought of Marcel came to my mind, I looked over and saw that he was leaning back in his seat, still rubbing himself through his jeans. As I was going to look back to the screen again, I felt my cheeks heat up as I notice him unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Gulping, I looked back to the screen and tried to focus on what was happening in front of me, instead of next to me. 

When I looked back to the screen, I saw the bearded man started aiming lower on the bunny man's body, now hitting his thighs and butt. "I think you're ready to behave a little more now, don't you think," he then laughed as he walked closer to the bunny man and started running his hand up and down his back, gently rubbing the marks and making the bunny man hiss and flinch. He then reached over and grabbed the face of the bunny man and made him look back to him. Tears stained his face and I could see that his face was red. However, in the second that his hazel eyes locked with the camera, I could see something in them. It wasn't pain, anger, or anything I've seen before.

When the two were faced to face, the bearded man pulled him in and locked their lips together for a passionate yet sloppy kiss. My eyes widened when I saw this and questions quickly started to flow throughout my mind as I watched the two men. However, most of those questions stopped and were replaced with new ones when I felt my jeans start to feel a bit tighter. Leaning back into the chair and looking down, I was able to see a budge start to form. I bit my lip stared down at the bulge for probably longer than needed. Or that the very least, long enough for Marcel to notice.

"You know, staring at that isn't going to make it go away." When I heard his voice, I jumped and shyly covered myself with my hands making him laugh.

"Shut up... I just... I don't get how something like that could make me feel like this or... or what to do with this."

"Hey, BDSM is hot as shit, so there's no shame in getting turned on by it." I then saw his hands reach over before he wrapped them around my wrist and pulled them away from my crotch. "As for this," he started, chuckling almost exactly like the bearded man in the video. "You just need to have a little fun with it."

Once he said that he let go of one of my hands and reached down to my lap. I gasped and jumped back a bit, shocked by the feeling of his hand on me. "It's alright," he laughed, putting his hand on my thigh before he pulled me closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just watch what I do, then you take over."

I nervously gulped before I nodded my head and looked back down to his hands. Moving my hands to my sides, I watched as he placed one hand on my lap and the over on top of my crotch. I then bit my lip and felt him put a little bit of pressure on my crotch before he started slowly rubbing me. It didn't take too long for the friction to start to get to me, causing my breathing to hitch and a few soft moans to slip out. The more Marcel did this, the more moans slipped out, which seemed to excite him a bit and made add more pressure and move his hand faster.

Within a matter of seconds, I'm left squirming under his hand and wanting more. That, however, was when he pulled his hand away, making me whimper. "What," he chuckled as he turned back to the computer. "As I said, this is one of my favorite videos, and I want to enjoy it."

With a bit of a huff, I agreed and tried to do what Marcel did, however, it wasn't the same. When I looked back at the computer, I saw that the video was paused. Marcel played it, and I watched as the two men on the screen pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva connected from each other's tongues. The bearded man smirked at the bunny man before he let him go and started walking away. The camera followed him as we walked over to a pulley system that was next to a door. Once he was in front of it, he started loosening it, which in turn made the rope tied around the bunny man's hands loose as well, allowing him to rest his hands behind his back.

"Get on your knee," the bearded man then ordered before he started walking back to the bunny man. The bunny man didn't argue and dropped down to his knees, looking up to the bearded man as he walked in front of him. The bearded man then reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the slit in his jeans, and making my jaw drop at his size. "If you bite me; I swear to god, your next punishment will be a lot harsher than what I just did to you, got it," he then harshly scolded the bunny man, roughly grabbing his face as he spoke. With a pinch of his fingers, he forced the bunny man's mouth open before he then shoved his cock in.

I felt myself drooling as I then watched him grab the bunny man's hair and forced the man to take him in almost completely, even making him gag at some points from how far he pushed it. At this point, I didn't know how much more I could take. Looking back down at my pants, I started to feel actual pain from how tight it had started to get, but I wasn't sure how exactly I was meant to take care of it. That's when I looked over towards Marcel, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Marcel had pulled his cock out from his jeans and he was seeming pulling at it. I gulped when I saw this and was a bit confused and considered. I didn't know what to do next, but I thought it would be a good idea to at least try to figure it out by following Marcel's lead. So, after taking a deep breath, I undid my pant and, with a little bit of struggle, I pulled my dick out as well. However, once I did, I felt myself freeze-up. I don't want to hurt myself, but I wanted to be able to fully enjoy this just like Marcel was.

Thankfully, I heard the same dark chuckle next to me, which told me that Marcel had noticed me struggling again. "You know staring at it isn't going to help you get off, right?"

"Sh-shut up!"

I heard him move closer to me before he reaches over to me, wrapping his hand around me. "Here, let me show you how it's done," he then told me before I finally felt him move his hand. Almost immediately I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I, without realizing it, arched my back from just how good it felt. Each stroke was somewhat gentle, yet rough, and it was quickly starting to drive me insane in the best way possible.

I then opened one of my eyes and looked over to Marcel and saw him looking down at me, a blush on his dark skin, making me want to lean up and kiss him, but I didn't want to do something that I would later regret. Slowly, my eye dropped down to his dick, which wasn't really getting any type of attention. Biting my lip, I gathered up as much courage as I would need before I reached over and wrapped my hand around him. I tried following him as best I could, though I was a lot sloppier. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind too much. 

We both looked back towards the screen, wanting to finish the video so badly as we continued to work on each other. When we did, we saw that the two men had moved so that the bunny man was now pressed against the wall, his hands still tied behind his back, and the bearded man was standing directly behind him, one of his hands were on the guy's arms while the other was on his hip. "It's good to see that you are starting to behave. Now, I think you should get a reward for being such a good boy," he laughed as he gently rubbed the bunny man's hip and ass. Slipping his hand into the bunny man's boy shorts, he pulled the boy shorts down just to the middle of his thighs, and I finally saw what that weird lump in the clothing was. It was a big, cotton bunny tail.

_What? What is that?_

Grabbing the man's hip, the bearded man made him stick his ass out a little more before he kneeled down, smiling at the little tail. "Knew you'd look cute with all this, bunny. Now, let's see if you're ready for what I'm about to give you." He then took a hold of the tail and slowly started pulling it, almost instantly causing the bunny man to start groaning as he did. My eyes widen and I started moving my hand a little faster as I saw the tail getting pulled out, along with a big, black, plug that was attached to it. 

Once it was completely out, the bearded man smirk and placed both of his hands on the bunny man's ass before he pulled the cheeks apart, showing the man's hole twitching, yet holding itself open quite a bit. "Now that's what I like to see. Now, don't fight this, and you'll love every inch of it." After he said that, he stood up and spat into the bunny man's hole before he got directly behind him and took his dick in his hand. Marcel's hand started moving a lot faster at this point as well and we were both panting as we stared at the screen.

The bearded man lined himself up with the bunny man's hole and easily popped the tip in. He then untied the bunny's arms, which both had jumped onto the wall as if he was trying to hold himself up before the bearded man took a hold of the bunny's hips. The bearded man pulled him close, thrusting his cock deep into him, which caused him to scream out in pain, however, you could still see the pleasure in his eyes. Not wasting any time, the bearded man started pounding into the bunny man continuously, going so hard and so fast that the man was clawing at the wall, trying to keep himself up. The bearded man kept a tight grip on the bunny man's hip, however, he soon wrapped his other hand into the bunny man's hair, pulling it back roughly, making him scream out more.

I bit my lip as I continued watching, trying to keep my moans in, but failing so much.

As the man was going fucked, he was screaming so much that he couldn't keep his mouth closed. He was drooling all over himself, and although he was trying to speak, all of his words mushed together into some made-up language.

Marcel's grip on my cock started getting tighter and his moans, which he wasn't holding back, were getting louder. It made my heartbeat quicken, but I tried not to think about it.

Sweat was dripping down both men's faces and bodies, making them look more like plastic after a while. Then, after several minutes, both men finished, the bunny cumming all over the wall and himself, and the bearded man pulling out and cumming all over the bunny man's back. The video then ended with a close up of all of the cum pooling up or dripping down the man's sides.

As for Marcel and I, we needed another couple of minutes to finish up ourselves, both of us cumming all over the keyboard and the top of the desk. While I slowly started coming down from my high, Marcel took a few deep breaths to pull himself together before he cleaned up our mess. Once he was done, he turned to me and gave me a smile. "So, how do you feel?"

"A hell of a lot more relaxed than when we started," I laughed, making him chuckle.

"Good; and I'm guessing this is going to be a night you'll remember for a long while."

"It's going to be damn near impossible to forget."

"How about I make that just impossible," he then told me before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I jumped and hesitated a bit at first, but soon gave in and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Special thanks to my dearest friend, YouTubbs4884, for putting up with me while I was writing struggling to write this and for helping with some of the little details. Appreciate you so much, hon.** _


	3. Luckiest Guy in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fast just wanted to let you guys know that Taylor in this story is fem!Tyler

I am the luckiest man alive, and I’m not afraid to say that. I’m not trying to sound like I’m bragging, but there really is no way for me to talk about my life now without it coming off as if I was. I have so many cool and close friends that I feel like I could be one of those popular kids in high school; I’ve got a nice, big house, a job millions would kill for, and my girl. I could never downplay just how amazing my main girl is. Taylor and I met my junior year of high school and started dating a couple of years after. Saying that I love her wouldn’t be enough for me to explain just how lucky or happy I am to be with her, but at the same time, I can’t help but to want more.

I am bisexual and polygamous, which means that I’m not only into both men and women, but I don’t really think that I could just love one person. I mean, if the person I’m with wanted to, I have no problem solely being with just them. I get that being in a relationship with more than one person can be uncomfortable for some people, and some have issues that keep them from wanting to try it. With this being said, this is where I talk how fucking lucky I am to be with Taylor.

As I stated before, a couple of years after we got out of high school when we were both twenty. I didn’t come out and tell her about what I was really into until we were two years into the relationship.

From everything that I’ve dealt with in the past, I was expecting her to either break up with me for “not being a real man” for liking guys or for her to accuse me of cheating on her or becoming overprotective, thinking that I will cheat on her. However, that didn’t happen. When I told her about my sexuality and what I was into when it comes to relationships, she asked me a shit ton of questions about my lifestyle. When we were done talking about it, I asked her if this was something that she would feel comfortable with us doing, and she said yes. However, she had one rule for the relationship, and that was that she wanted to be the only girl. I agreed.

I mean, when you already have the best girl in the world, why look for another?

Since we switched over to a polygamous relationship, I’ve had about four boyfriends in total come into the relationship, and three leave it. The first guy that came in was an old friend from my first job that I was still cool with. At first, things seemed good, but after about three or four months of dating, I broke up with him after I found out that he had been hooking up with other people. Apparently, he thought that just because we were in a polygamous relation that that meant there was no such thing as cheating anymore. After breaking up with him, I gave him a fucking lesson in what a good, healthy polygamous relationship was and told him to go fuck himself after he asked for a second chance. I haven’t talked to him since and don’t plan on changing that anytime soon.

The third guy that I dated was someone that I ran into at a bar near my house. We started off as friends before taking it to the next level, and at first things seemed good. Quickly seeing the trend? After about two months, he started becoming jealous of Taylor and my other boyfriend. He didn’t like that I had to split my time with him and them, but he refused to join the three of us any time we had gone out on a date. About six months into the relationship with him, he tried to make me choose. Either them or him. Of course, that shit annoyed the fuck out of me, and I didn’t even question what I was doing for a second. The moment he told me to choose, I told him we were done and I left him. Haven’t gone back to that bar since, but I’d say it was a sacrifice that needed to be made.

Then there was the last guys I dated. Unlike the other two, he had no problem with me being polygamous. He knew the rules of being in this type of relationship, never tried to make me choose between him and my other partners, and when he was thinking of adding another to the relationship, he came to me and talked to me about it first. Everything was great on that side… it was the bisexuality that he had the problem with.

Didn’t know when I started dating him, but apparently he was one of those assholes that believed that being bi wasn’t a thing. He was convinced that Taylor was “just a phase” or was a cover-up for my parents so I “didn’t have to come out to them” or some shit. After four months of trying to talk to him about his constant devaluing of my sexuality and disrespect of my main, I had enough and broke up with him. There’s only so much you can put up with when it comes to that bullshit, and it’s honestly impressive that I managed to just break up with him without completely snapping on him and wanting to kill him towards the end of that bullshit!

Anyways, after that crappy relationship, I stopped adding people to our relationship. I was tired of being hurt and getting devalued in one way or another, so I wanted to take a long break from the bullshit. That break started over a year ago, and honestly, I think I’m going to keep it going. After all, I still have Taylor, and I also have my amazing boyfriend, Jaren, who I’ve been with for about three, almost four years now.

Jaren and I were friends since freshman year of high school, and he was the one that pushed for me to make YouTube my fulltime job. He’s been by my side for so many years that he was somewhat like a brother to me. However, things changed after I came out to him.

“Whoa, hold on there, brother. I thought you were dating Taylor,” he stated, raising an eyebrow at me as he stabbed his fork into a meatball. We had been recording all morning and were both starving after, so we agreed to get lunch together. While we were eating, I decided to vent a bit about the shitty relationship that I had just gotten out of with Chris about two months prior. And this was when I learned that I never told Jaren shit all about what I like.

“Yeah, I am. Crap brother, did I not tell you that she and I were in a polygamous relationship?”

“Poly-what now?”

“It means she and I date other people while we’re still together.”

“Oh, I getcha. So, this Chris bitch was in this relationship with you two and she cheated on you guys?”

“Well, yes and no.”

“How is it yes and no? You just said-”

“Yes, Chris is a cheating bitch, but no, he isn’t a bitch.” When I said this, Jaren started choking on the meatball he had just popped in his mouth and had to chug his water just to get his food down. “Did I seriously not tell you about any of the shit that I am into?”

Slamming his cup on the table, he looked at me with wide eyes and yelled, “Clearly not, or I wouldn’t be dying in the second gayest way possible, asshole!”

I started laughing, before looking up at him and saying, “Sorry, brother. I thought I told you years ago.”

Rolling his eyes, he called the waiter over and asked for another glass of water, before turning to me and saying, “So, your bi and you like dating multiple people.”

“That’s right.”

“Isn’t that really stereotypic of bisexuals?”

“Oh fuck off,” I started laughing, knowing that he was joking.

As our little lunch date went on, he started asking me a shit ton of questions about my sexuality and about being in a polygamous relationship. When I told him about Taylor’s one rule for our relationship, he looked away from me and I could quickly tell that something was wrong. When I asked though, he told me it was nothing. I ended up threatening him with the only thing I had on him at that moment to make him speak up, and I had to wait for the checks to come before I could even use it.

“Come on, we’re ten miles from my house, you fucking asshole,” he yelled and somewhat begged, pleading with me through his eyes after he called me an asshole.

“Sorry, brother; but I said what I said. Either you tell me what’s wrong, or I’m not driving you home.”

“You’re the one that made me rely on you for this fucking ride! I said I was cool with driving myself, but you insisted since my house was on the way! You can’t pull this bullshit on me after that!”

“Too bad, I just did. Now, either tell me what’s wrong or start walking home.”

He then looked away from me again, looking towards the direction of his house, before he sighed and turned back to me. “Fine, I’ll tell you… Just let me ask one thing first.”

“Don’t know why I have to threaten you to get you to ask me a question, but fine, go ahead.”

“… What type of guys are you into?”

The moment he asked me this, I could feel my eyes double in size and my jaw drop open. “Wait… Jaren, are you-“

He took a quick deep breath before looking up to me. “John… I’ve had a thing for you for a long time, but I never really thought you would be into me. Hell, I didn’t even think you were into guys… But, since I know that you are now… Do you think we could… Do you think we could give it a shot?”

My jaw hung open for a little longer than I probably wanted, but it took a bit of time for my mind to catch up with the situation in front of me. I would have been lying if I were to say that I wasn’t even a little attracted to Jaren, but I never thought about the idea of him and I being anything more than best friends. Part of me really didn’t want to ruin that relationship because I don’t know what I would do without him in my life, but another part of me wanted to see if this relationship would work out. I mean, we’re already close, and I do love him… But I don’t know if I love him in that way…

After a minute or so, I looked up to the clear blue sky and took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m going to need to talk to Taylor about this.”

“What?! Why?! John, if you don-“

I quickly placed my hand over his mouth to get him to shut up before I looked back down to him and smiled at him. “I need to talk to her because for me to add someone into our relationship, she has to approve of him first. I need to make sure everyone in my relationship is happy and comfortable with everyone and everything that happens in it.”

When I said this, his eyes seemed to light up more than I ever thought would have been possible. I could tell that he wanted to hug me, maybe even kiss me; however, he held himself back and just nodded, pushing my hand away just to tell me he understood. After that, I took him home and quickly went back to my house, knowing that I needed to talk to Taylor about all of this. Knowing that she would be able to help me put my thoughts together if anything.

When I got home, I pretty much ran throughout the house, just looking for her, hoping that she was there and didn’t randomly decide to go out with her friends. Luckily, I found her in our bed, cuddling up with our dog as she was watching TV, making him dance by bouncing his paws back and forth. The moment she saw me, she knew that something was wrong, which made her leave the dog alone and sit up, worry in her eyes. “What happened?”

I took a deep breath and walked over, sitting down in the bed next to her and the dog before I told her what happened over lunch. When I get to what happened after lunch and what Jaren told me, she just started giggling. “Oh my fucking god, it took you both this long for one of you to grow the balls to admit this shit to each other?!”

“Wha- You knew?!”

“I thought it was obvious! I mean, come on, you guys have literally spent so much time together that you guys have basically become the same fucking person.” Laying back in our bed, she rolled over so that she was on her side and pulled the dog closer to her, running her fingers along his side and having them follow the edges of his spots. “Honestly, I thought he was going to be the first person you were going to ask out when we agreed to try this relationship out.”

“Well, why would I have done that if I didn’t know he was into guys?”

“I didn’t say I knew he was into guys, but he has clearly been into you.”

I groaned and lied back in our bed before I covered my face with my hands. “Well, it wasn’t all that clear to me… and now I don’t know what to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I love him and all, but… I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to risk losing him if we don’t end up working out.”

“Well, what if I wasn’t willing to be with you after finding out about your sexuality?”

“Babe-”

“I’m being serious, John. You took a risk in opening up to me the way that you did, and it worked out for you, did it not?”

“Well, yeah; but it didn’t work out all that much in the past.”

“You did it anyways, fucker. That’s my point. So is that going to stop you moving on?”

I thought about what she said for a minute before I smiled and sat up. Looking back to her, I then asked, “Hey babe. You know Jaren, right?”

She giggled before putting on her best innocent voice. “I believe I do. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was just wondering, would it be alright with you if I asked him to join our relationship?”

With a smile, she sat up and leaned up to give me a little kiss on the cheek before telling me, “As long as you’re okay with it, so am I.”

I smiled and leaned down, giving her a few soft kisses before I get pushed back by the dog, wanting in on the relationship again, despite me saying no multiple times already. Taylor laughs a bit before she wraps her arms around the oversized puppy and pulls him down on top of her so they could cuddle some more. I roll my eyes at the two before standing up and letting her know that I’d be back in an hour. This was something that I knew that I couldn’t just do over the phone. Not for him. So, when I left the house for the second time that day, I wasted no time in rushing over to his house.

Once I was in his driveway, I walked up to his door and start ringing his doorbell continuously. As I rang the doorbell, I started thinking about what exactly I was going to tell him. What I was going to do. It wasn’t until he smacked my hand away from the doorbell that I even realized that he had even answered.

And it was that moment of looking into his annoyed eyes and seeing him trying to hold back a smile as he saw me in front of him that I knew what I needed to do first. Without giving him much time to think or react, I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me, quickly wrapping my arm around his waist before I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. Since it happened so fast, he squeaked into the kiss and tried to push me away a bit, however, he quickly stopped fighting and I felt his body relax before he kissed me back, slowly sliding his hands up my chest before wrapping them around my neck.

He and I stayed like that for so long that I could feel my lung burning by the time I finally pulled away. However, seeing how red his face was, seeing him panting the way that he was, and knowing that I was the cause of it made the slight burning for those couple of seconds. So, with a smile on my face and my eyes locked in his, I reached my hand up and gently caressed his cheek before I asked, “So, Jaren, you got a boyfriend yet?”

This made him chuckle a bit before he pushed me away. “Seriously, John; you asked me that after you kissed me? What would you do if I told you I did?”

“Then I guess I better get the fuck out of here before he comes to kick my ass,” I laughed. “So, why don’t you tell me; are you single or do I need to start booking it home?”

He laughed before stepping closer to me. “You’re lucky. I’m a single man.”

My smile quickly turned into a smirk as my eyes started scanning the man in front of me. Sliding my arm around his waist again, I pulled him close and told him, “Hate to break it to ya, Jaren; but today is the last day you’re going to be able to say that for a long time.” After that, I leaned in and kissed him again.

As I said before, Jaren has been in this relationship with Taylor and I for almost four years, and the three of us have been closer than any of the other couples I know. After dating for two years, Taylor and I agreed that we were both happy to have Jaren move in with us and he has done everything he could to help both of us whenever we need it, and we have done the same for him. I’ve made sure to spoil both of them whenever I can, buying them both little presents every now and then and taking them both out at least once a month, though I do try to aim to do that more often. Best part, in my opinion, is that since Jaren moved in and I made him quickly start sharing the bed with both Taylor and I. Not only does that allow me to get to hold both of the people that I love more than anything every night, but it has allowed me to kick the fucking dog out of the bed.

Now, fast forward a couple of months, and I’ve suddenly started hitting my “old man years” as my two “wonderful” partners have agreed to say today instead of a normal “happy birthday”. Though, I wasn’t complaining too much about that. After all, it may have been my birthday, but I still had a shit ton of work to take care of before I could do anything. Something Taylor warned me would happen if I didn’t try to do most of it last week.

So, most of my birthday I spent alone in my office, recording and uploading videos as well as emailing back a couple of companies about sponsorships and collaborations. The day quickly turned into night, and by the end of it all, I was beyond tired and just wanted to have a nice evening with the two people I actually gave a fuck about.

Walking out of my office, I could hear music blasting from downstairs and could smell the salmon cooking, making my stomach growl. As I started walking down the stairs, I could hear Taylor and Jaren laughing loudly, mixed with a couple of screams from the two as well ask some barks coming from their dogs, all coming from the kitchen. This partially made me worry, but I tried to push it to the back of my head, thinking that there was no way they could get into that much trouble. However, when I walked into the kitchen and saw the mess of many different bright colors of icing all over the countertops, the cabinets, the floor, the fridge, and even both of the fucking dogs, I quickly realized that I was oh so wrong.

Stopping in the archway of the kitchen, I stared at the mess for a bit before my attention gets pulled away by the sight of Taylor sitting on top of Jaren, both of them screaming and laughing as she rubbed icing on his face and neck. Walking into the kitchen, I stared at them, still shocked and confused, before I reach over and turned off the music that was coming from Taylor’s phone. This made them both stop and slowly turn around to look at me. After a minute or two of just staring at the two, who were both covered in icing, I started laughing so hard that I had to hold onto the counter to keep myself from falling to the ground.

“What the fuck did you guys do,” I asked them as I laughed.

Taylor quickly crawled off of Jaren and the two ended up having to help each other stand up since there seemed to be a lot of icing under their feet as well. Giggling, Taylor turned to me and tried to hug me. “Baby, how long were you over here?”

I put out my hand kept her away from me, not wanting to ruin my white shirt with the many different colors of icing that covered her. “Just got here; so, what the hell happened here and what did you two do to the dogs?”

Both of them blinked before looking over to the living room, where they saw the dogs licking the icing off of each other. Taylor and Jaren both looked at each other for a couple of seconds before turning their attention back to me. Jaren then walked up to the counter and pointed over to the dogs. “Them, we have no idea. As for,” he started before looking around the kitchen, “all of this. Well, Taylor was checking on the salmon, so I thought I would decorate your cake for after dinner since it had finally cooled off.”

“So how did it go from the cake to the kitchen?”

“Well, about halfway through decorating, the pastry bag broke and icing spilled all over the counter and my hand. I was going to clean it up, but then Taylor started laughing at me, so I rubbed some off on her.”

Taylor then looked back at the dogs. “After he did that, I grabbed one of the bags and tried to rub more icing on him… Still can’t figure out how the dogs got involved thought.”

I started laughing again before I rolled my eyes at the two. “God, you two are slowly starting to turn into each other.”

Taylor snapped her head back to me, making her chocolate brown, wavy hair to bounce and get stuck in some of the icing on her face. “You say that as if you weren’t already dating a clone of yourself. I swear to god, the moment Jaren joined the relationship and agreed to date both of us instead of just you, all that changed for me was that I started dating two of you.”

“Who says I’m his clone,” Jaren then huffed, puffing up his cheeks as he glared at her.

Chuckling, I stepped closer to Taylor and pushed her hair out of her face before leaning in and licking some of the icing off of her cheek. As I pulled away, I looked into her eyes and chuckled darkly, knowing that doing that always sent chills up her spine. “I guess you got me there.”

After I did this, I saw Taylor’s face turn bright red, but she tried to hide it as she pushed me away. “You are so gross sometimes, I swear to god!”

Jaren noticed what shade Taylor’s face had turned, he smirked and walked up behind her, grabbing her arms to keep her still before leaning in and licking some of the icing off of her neck. “I don’t know. It’s kind of tasty to me.”

Her face turned several shades brighter and she started struggling, trying to break out of his hold, which made me chuckle a bit before I leaned in and licked some of the icing off of her forehead, while Jaren got her shoulder. As she squirmed and tried to push us off of her, I placed my hands on her hips, running them down to her thighs and up to her waist several times before I started pulling on her shirt, wanting to pull it off of her so badly. However, before I can pull it up, Taylor’s phone started to ring loudly, causing all three of us to jump, and giving her the chance to push us away while she grabbed her phone and started walking towards the oven.

“Perfect timing,” she giggled as she shut off the alarm and slipped her phone into her pocket. “The fish should be done right now, so we can have dinner in a bit.”

I pouted before stepping closer to Jaren, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to me. “But I was looking forward to having dessert first,” I then said before I turned to him and licked some of the icing off of his cheek.

Jaren chuckled and slid his hands up to my chest. “I kind of like the sound of that too.”

“Get your heads out of your pants for a minute there you fucking horny bastards,” she then laughed as she rolled her eyes. “I worked hard on baking that cake and making this salmon, and I’m not about to ruin both of them by throwing them both in the fridge. Now, you two start cleaning up this kitchen.”

“Wait, it’s my birthday and I’ve been working all day; why do I need to clean up your guys’ mess?”

“And I’ve been cooking. Besides, I want to take a quick shower to get the rest of this icing off of me first.” Once she said this, she walked passed us and went straight upstairs to get to our bedroom, leaving me and Jaren alone.

We both looked at each other for a bit before sighing and walking over to get some rags to start cleaning the kitchen. Just before we were completely done, Taylor finally comes back with her still wet hair in a ponytail. “Alright, Jaren, go take a shower and John, go change your shirt.”

“Why? It’s just going to be the three of us; who cares about a little icing,” I then asked as I finished cleaning the cabinet. Taylor turned to me and raised an eyebrow, thinking for a bit before saying, “Either you two clean up, or I’m spending the night with Kino and Octavia in the guest bed.”

I shrugged, “I mean, I’ll still have Jaren.” When I say this, Jaren looked over at me and gave me a smirk before blowing me a kiss. She snapped her head around and glared at him, making him laugh before he leaned over the counter and smiled at her.

“Come on, Tay; you know we’re only messing with you,” he told her with a chuckle.

“And you are getting icing on the countertop again,” she replied back as she placed her hand on her hip and a smirk came to her face. Once she said this, he pushed himself off and looked down at the fresh icing stains on the counter, messing up a little bit of the work we had just done. She then looked back to me, her sassy smirk still on her face before she told us, “So, what did you two want to do tonight? Go to bed for some fun, or clean the chairs and table after dinner.”

I pressed my lips together, thinking about it a little more before sighing and finally giving in. Leaving the rags behind, Jaren and I walked upstairs and went into our bedroom, him stripping down the second we walked in so he could quickly jump into the shower. I changed into something clean and threw my stained clothes into the laundry basket before walking over to the bed and laying down, shutting my eyes for a bit. I was starting to feel really tired from working all day, and I wanted nothing more than to pass out, but I tried to fight it. However, opening my eyes was a fight that I was quickly starting to lose.

After some time, I drift off to sleep, my feet still hanging off of the bed since I wasn’t really planning for sleep to take over. However, I do manage to wake up after some time. That is when I feel someone pushing my legs apart before I feel a light pressure in between my legs. I groan a bit as I try to fight off sleep again and get a little bit of help with that fight when I feel lips press against my neck. Once I felt a bit of light nibbling and a hand run itself up and down my chest and stomach, I finally managed to open my eyes and I looked down to see Jaren buried in my neck.

Biting my lip, I let out a soft groan and rolled my head back a bit before I slid my hands up and roughly grabbed his hips. When he felt my hands, he sat up and smiled down at me. “Wake up, John. You know Taylor’s going to kill you if she sees that you passed out before eating.” I smiled back at him before wrapping my arms around his waist and rolling us over so that I was on top of him. I then moved our legs so that I was in between his as I leaned down and kissed him before my kisses trailed off from his lips down to his neck. “John,” he moaned as he tried to push me away. “We can’t do this now.”

“You started this,” I growled before I bit his neck, making him gasp. “Now I’m going to finish it.”

“Seriously boys,” we then heard from the doorway, making us both sit up and look over to see Taylor leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed just under her chest. “I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and you both want to get started without me.”

“Hey, I was just trying to wake him up,” Jaren then yelled out, placing his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me away.

“There were definitely a lot more ways you could have woken me up that didn’t make me want to fuck your brains out, though,” I then puffed. I then shrugged and put my hands up. “Besides, it’s my birthday, and honestly right now, I couldn’t care less about eating. I just want to have some fun with you guys and then pass out.”

Taylor rolled her eyes and pouted. “Wish you told me that before I cooked that fucking fish.” She then pushed herself off of the doorframe and walked into the room. “Well, let’s make this fast then. I put the dogs outside so we won’t have to worry about them, and I want to put the food away before it goes bad.”

I couldn’t help but smirk as I watched her walk closer to the bed, her hips swaying ever so slightly before hoped on and crawled over to Jaren and I. As she crawled over Jaren, she stopped and leaned down, locking her lips with his for a few moments before she broke away and looked up to me. Pushing myself off of the bed, I leaned close to her and kissed her as well before pulling back and pulling off my shirt.

Taylor started humming a bit as Jaren slid one of his hands up and down the inside of her thigh, teasing her a bit before he slid his hand around to the back of her thigh and grabbed her ass. I bit my lip as I saw lust start to cloud her beautiful, bright green eyes as he reached down and started palming me through my jeans. Looking down at Jaren, I licked my lips before I slid a finger under the waistband of his pants and boxers, sliding it around the edge a bit, knowing that it always gave him goosebumps when either one of us did this. I then started to pull his pants and boxers down a bit before sliding my hands up his shirt, pulling up his shirt as I did so and showing me his chest.

The two took this as their cue to start stripping down a bit, so Taylor pulled away from me and sat on her knees before she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slid it off of her, her chest bouncing a bit as she did so. Jaren sat up as well and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, pulling it over his head. As he threw it off to the side, Taylor slid her arms around his chest and pulled him close, sliding one of her hands down his body and rubbing him through his jeans as well., making him lean into her as he lets out a soft moan. Smirking, I crawled onto the bed with and made my way closer to them, taking Jaren’s chin in my hand and making him look back to me before I leaned in for a kiss. As I locked my lips with his, I placed one hand on his hip, gently rubbing him with my thumb, and I reached around him and gently ran my other hand up and down Taylor’s thigh.

When I pulled away from Jaren, I looked over and saw Taylor gently sucking on the back of his neck, though she soon stopped when she heard Jaren’s moans again. The moment she pulled away from his neck, I leaned over and locked my lips with hers, giving her a sweet long kiss as both of my hands jumped onto Jaren’s pants and I started to pull them down. When she and I pulled away, I turned my attention back onto Jaren, whose face was bright at this point. I pushed him onto his side and watched him roll onto his back before I started tugging on his pants again, finally pulling them down to his knees as Taylor grabbed his boxers and pulled them down as well. Once his dick is pulled out, she licked her lips a bit before looking up at me. “Do you want a taste first or can I go?”

“Go ahead,” I chuckled as I kept tugging on his pants, trying to get them off. With my permission, Taylor turned to Jaren and leaned down, taking him in her mouth as she locked her eyes with him. He started moaning almost instantly, bringing his legs up and curling his toes as she worked her magic, and it made it a little easier to pull the rest of his pants and boxers off before I was able to throw them across the room. Once his clothes were gone, I crawled over to his head and sat next to him as I started to pull off my belt.

He looked up at me, his eyes clouded over and half-opened as Taylor focused on him, and the moment he saw that I was pulling off my belt, I could see him already starting to lick his lips as well. He looked down at Taylor and pushed her off of him for a moment. She sat back on her knees as he turned onto his side, and looked up at me, pleading for me to pull out my cock already. It didn’t take me too long after he moved to grant that wish, simply unzipping my pants and pulling it out through the zipper. The moment it was in front of his face, he pushed himself up and wrapped his lips around me, swirling his tongue around the tip as if he was licking a lollipop. Once he had gotten started, Taylor moved back in and wrapped her lips around him again, causing him to moan as he started bobbing his head, taking as much of me as he could. Biting my lips, I looked down at Taylor, who was on her hands and knees as she took care of Jaren, her ass somewhat lifted up in the air and her body slightly turned towards me.

I reached over to her and started slowly running my hand all over her body, sliding it under her to play with her tits a bit through and under her bra before bringing it up to her ass. As I started rubbing her thighs, she moved her legs a bit, spreading them open just a bit before she looked over to me. I chuckled a bit before I moaned, “Fuck you guys are horny as shit,” before I slid my hand around to her inner thigh and up until my hand was right up against her pussy. I started rubbing her through her shorts, and almost immediately, she started moaning as well, making Jaren moan even more. I could feel the heat coming from in between her legs and the longer I rubbed her, the wetter she started to get. After a minute, I was able to feel just how wet she was through those short, and it suddenly made me hungry.

However, before I could do or say anything, Taylor pulled away and sat up, panting a bit before she looked over to us. She stared at us as she unclipped her bra, throwing it onto the floor before she sat back. Jaren pulled away and sat up as well, both of us knowing just how much she loved it when we paid attention to her chest whenever we did anything. So, we grabbed her and pulled her closer to us before we both leaned down and started licking, sucking, and nibbling on her nipples. As we did this, she wrapped her hands around both of our cocks and started jerking us both off as best she could; however, it was a bit sloppy since she quickly became a moaning mess.

When I pulled away from her I looked down at her shorts and didn’t waste any more time reaching down and unbuttoning and unzipping them. I wanted things gone so badly so we could jump into the fun faster, and I could tell that Jaren wanted to do the same. Once he pulled away, he crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a large bottle of lube that was a little more than half empty. Taylor pushed herself back a bit before she started pulling off her shorts and panties. “Make sure you grab the condoms as well, hon,” she then threw the clothes onto the floor before looking over to me. As Jaren reached back into the nightstand to grab the condoms, Taylor sat back up onto her knees, grabbing my pants before unbuttoning them and started tugging on them as well. As she tried to pull them off, I smirked and slid my hand in between her legs again. The moment I touched her, she jumped and tried to pull away, however, I wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her close, holding her still as I started rubbing her clit.

When Jaren crawled back over to us, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at us. “First time in a while that you guys aren’t starting with me. Gotta say though, I don’t mind this too much.” As he said this, he reached his hand in between her legs as well, pressing his finger against her other hole. This made her face turn bright red and she bit her lip as the two of us started messing with her, getting her ready for one of our favorite parts. Jaren pulled his hand back and popped open the bottle of lube, spreading some on his hand before he put it back in between her legs. Once he did this, he and I both lined our fingers up with both holes and slowly started putting pressure on her. She shut her eyes as the two of us slowly slid two fingers in, both of us doing so to make sure that we didn't hurt her. However, the moment we both got our fingers completely in and we felt her adjusting to us, we both started moving our fingers around in here, slightly violently, just as she liked it.

She dug her nails into my shoulder the moment we started moving our hands, her moans quickly getting louder after each admitted breath before they turned into screams of pleasure. I felt her legs start to shake as we went, pleasure and bliss filled her body, making it feel as if she was on fire, or at least that’s how she would describe it. I could tell that she wanted us to do this to her forever, however, by this point, my dick was starting to twitch from just feeling the heat coming off of her. I wanted more than the little attention I had been getting so far, and I wanted to get it now.

Locking eyes with Jaren, I nodded at him, telling him that it was time to move forward, and he smirked when he saw this. Taking our fingers out, Taylor whined a bit as she panted and tried to catch her breath as best she could. While she did that, Jaren grabbed the box of condoms and opened it, pulling two out and handing one off to me. Ripping open the package, I didn’t waste a second to slip it on, only being careful to make sure that I didn’t rip it as I rolled it out. Still holding onto my shoulders, once she saw that I had the condom on, Taylor lifted up one of her legs to make it a little easier for me to slip into her. I couldn’t help myself. When she did this, I brought my hand up to my mouth and ran my tongue over my fingers a bit before I placed my hand back in between her legs, fingering her a bit more in order to get some of her juices on my hand before I pulled them out and started rubbing them on my cock a bit. This made her push me onto my back and she crawled on top of me with a giggle.

As she sat on top of me, her pussy less than an inch away from my dick, she looked back at Jaren and watched as he poured more lube on top of his dick, just to make sure that there was more than enough lube on it and the condom to keep this from hurting her too much. As soon as she saw this, she looked back to me and took my cock in her hands before she lifted herself up and hovered over it a bit. She rubbed my head against her clit and pussy a couple of times before she finally lowered herself, moaning out as she took all of me.

After adjusting a bit, she leaned down, pressing her chest up against mine, before she gave me a sweet little kiss. The moment she pulled away, she let out a moan, telling me that Jaren was behind her, and I decided to help out a little by grabbing her ass. Honestly, I don’t think doing this does anything, but even then, I wouldn’t exactly stop myself from doing this.

Once he was completely inside of her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She started bouncing on my cock, which was at a messed up rhythm since Jaren kept speeding up his thrusts at random times, almost pushing her off of me a couple of times by doing so. However, it didn’t change how good everything felt.

After a couple of minutes, we decided to switch positions, which also forced Jaren to peel off his condom and replace it with a new one before we started. While he was trying to put on a new one, I took the lube bottle and poured a little bit on my fingers before I stuck two in him. Admittedly, I may have done it a little too fast, but after he adjusted a bit, he thankfully was fine and quickly started to enjoy my fingers. While I started stretching him out a bit, Taylor crawled in front of him and laid on her back in front of him, spreading her legs for him. Biting his lip, he grabbed her legs and pulled her closer so he could quickly start eating her out.

Once I thought that he was good, I told him to roll over, which he soon did. Once he was on his back, I got in between his legs and lined myself up with his entrance. I added a small amount of pressure, careful not to hurt him. He moaned as I pushed in, and as soon as I felt that I was all the way in him, I started moving slowly to keep him hurting him. After some time, I started to speed up a bit and was holding onto his hips tightly as I made my thrust harder with each movement. I almost forgot about Taylor for a moment, which she wasn’t exactly happy about.

Grabbing my hands, he pushed me off of him with so much force that I accidentally popped out of Jaren. All I could think to do that moment was to give her a “sorry” look before I went back to line myself up again. This time though, before I had completely lined myself up with him, she lined herself up with him and slowly lowered herself down onto his cock. After that, we didn’t waste too much time getting into our own rhythms. As I thrust into Jaren, I kissed the back of Taylor’s neck and shoulders, and while she bounced on him, Jaren reached up and bit and started playing with her tits again. It didn’t take us three too long before we all came, and I was already feeling beyond tired.

Falling back onto the bed, I let out a sigh and peeled off my condom, throwing it to the floor and ready to pass out. However, the moment I felt two fingers make their way up my ass, I knew that we weren’t done yet.

I couldn’t hold back my moans as I felt Jaren rubbing my inner walls, spreading his fingers out as much as he could in order to stretch me out. And as he did this, Taylor crawled over to me and gave me a couple of sweet, long kisses. As soon as Jaren lined himself up with me, I rolled my head back and let out a long, loud moan as I felt myself getting stretched out even more. This feeling was honestly my favorite part of sex, but of course, everything about it was always amazing, especially with these two.

As Jaren started to slowly move around, making sure that I had adjusted to him, Taylor moved over and sat on my chest. As Jaren started to pick up speed and started to make his thrust a bit harder, I grabbed Taylor by her hips and pulled her closer to my mouth. As I licked her, she leaned back and moaned loudly. I could tell that she was really sensitive already, which made my job much easier to do. So much so that I managed to actually make her cum before Jaren and I were done. Something that we rarely can even make happen.

Once we finished, however, I could barely even open my eyes. I could feel how sticky I was from all the sweat and cum, however, I couldn’t have cared less. And thankfully, neither did they. The only thing Taylor was worried about was the fish downstairs, which Jaren ran down to take care of. When he came back, they both just curled up under my arms and wrapped their arms around each other.

As I said before, I am the luckiest man in the world. I have a career many would kill for, my own house, and I have the two best partners I could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Foxes!
> 
> This is a little something for my dearest friend YouTubbs! I hope you liked this one-shot, hon! Love you, and Happy Birthday!


End file.
